In the Life of JJ
by jorlukter
Summary: (set after the big picture show) JJ (oc) has moved to peach creek from the UK, we follow his life and how he gets acquainted with everyone especially a blue haired character. This will contain new characters and a new kanker... Rated M for some references and cursing
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

In the life of JJ

Summary: JJ (oc) has moved to peach creek after The big picture show, we follow his life and how he gets aquainted with everyone new characters and a new kanker... I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM EDEDD N' EDDY. JUST OC'S

**b** = thoughts _i_ = messages/ letters

* * *

Chapter 1

The beginning

Hey, my name is Jordan but everyone calls me JJ. I am black 5,10 and my interests are Football/ soccer (my team I support are Arsenal in the EPL/ BPL), Xbox, Esports for COD ( I own a clan called Pr3D Gaming), and music. I wear ray ban glasses. I like to wear a T-shirt then a long sleeve checked summer shirt over with a pair of jeans or a long sleeve T- shirt with sleeve cut outs for thumbs and only my right side has my thumb in the cut out, a T-shirt with short sleeves over it, a pair of tracksuit pants with matching jacket and a left sided glove. But on days when I go to watch Arsenal play home, I wear a t-shirt, then a hoodie over it then a long sleeve Arsenal jersey over that I own the home and away attires both with a short and long sleeve for my choice the home has Aaron Ramsey's surname on the back and his number which is 16 and the away kit has Oliver Giroud's surname on the back and his number which is 12, I own 2 Borussia Dortmund Jersy's both home, different sleeve lengths and both have Marco Reus's surname on the back and his number which is 11. I wear either converse or Adidas Neo's with this. My friends are called Bard (14 but by months) and Kate (13) and my Girlfriend is Called Katerina or Alice as we call her (13). I am 13 and used to live in London in the U.K but now I live in peach creek, I don't know why I live here but I do know the reason...

* * *

It was a peaceful and windy summers afternoon in London and I was at home using my Razer edge whilst listening to songs on my Ipod Touch wearing my green Beats Mixr's when my xperia Z1 started ringing, now i thought it was my girlfriend or 1 of my clan members telling me to get online but I knew I was grounded because of my report Card. Now don't get me wrong I am a Straight A's student but my behavior, punctuality and attendance was poor in school but the teachers always put me in the top sets. So i looked at the caller ID and it said Mom so instantly either I was going to be told off for something I didn't do or I was going to have my punishment removed; I decided to pick the phone up and answer but she hanged up instantly "strange" I said aloud and just after I spoke my phone wade a sound indicating I got a text saying {we are going to come home tomorrow and not today due to delays on travel.} Now I got mad; I never see my parents because they are always on a business trip so for me to have communication face to face with them is rare. Both my parents work as business people and own major companies, that means we are rich but I don't let that go to my Head and buy useless junk. We own a big house in central London? Yes, and have posh cars? Yes, and I have a car pre-bought for when I Pass my driving exam and get my license? Yes. It is an Audi R8 spider convertible.

Anyway I Did get mad and then my nexus indicated I got a Facebook message. I checked my messages and saw it was from Alice and it Said: _I miss u, y u no go online_, I responded by saying: _Grounded cuz of __behavior_ she replied saying _:'(_ then I asked her: _u on skype?_ she answered _yh call me I need to see ur face_ I responded saying _ok_ so I touched the home icon on the nexus and logged in to skype. I instantly saw she was online and video called her shortly she picked up and then her camera loaded, I was shocked when I first saw her she had bleached her hair so it was white which was different because I was used to seeing her light brunette hair after bleaching that from black her golden Latina skin, big brown eyes, button nose and pink full lips could not make me refrain from smiling but she had crying and instantly it felt like someone had pierce my heart with an arrow there was a moment of silence before I spoke "hey Alice why you sad" she then said in her Spanish/ welsh accent ( her mum was born and raised in Cardiff and her dad came from Mexico of work in Wales and met her mum but when Alice was 5 her mum and dad Died she lives with her older sister Lucy and her best friend Kate who parents also died in the same accident) "JJ, no play with me, Brad and Kate." Just as I was about to speak my phone rang and instantly I answered "Jordan this is your mother speaking pack your bags you have 1 day be cause your moving to peach creek to live with your cousin Sophia." "What!" I instantly answered back as the realization hit me I felt my own tears roll down my face and my vision go blurry "what about my friends?" I questioned "you will make new ones" she responded "what about Kat, I am in love with her?" I asked with a shaken voice but Alice who could hear did not reply she just frowned knowing what the conversation was about " I have wired £300,000 into your new account in the U.S" she clearly dogged my question and then ended the call I then turned to Alice who was also crying too.

End of chapter 1

* * *

A/N I WILL BE UPLOADING EVERY 2 WEEKS BUT IT MAY NOT BE CONSISTENT BECAUSE OF YOU TUBE STUFF OR SCHOOL. REVIEWS ARE ACCEPTED.


	2. Chapter 2 ForcED To go

AN: Started an Adventure time fic as well called Someone like you the title is based of Adele's song it is rated M for the later chapters where I plan to write some Lemony goodness. I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM EDEDD N' EDDY. JUST OC'S

* * *

Chapter 2

ForcED to go

"Don't Go!" was a all Alice could say before she broke down just then Kate walked in with Lucy behind her "what happened? Why you sad my Kitten?" Kate said as her strawberry blonde hair with jet black highlights came into view "JJ's moving out of the U.k" she wailed barley audible "WHAT!" both Kat and Lucy said then turned to the screen and camera "Jordan, why?" Lucy said broken hearted and demoralised " I don't know my parents told me to pack. Please come over? " I said before crying again now I never cried at all since my grandmother died when I was 9. "yeah sure give us one hour" they said and ended the call I looked in the wardrobe and found my mission and scout bag and a suitcase I started to fill my Astro scout bag with my nexus and my Razer blade. Then I unplugged my orange astro A40's and put them in the bag with the mixamp, I only had space for my scuff controller. I filled the Astro mission bag with my harddrive for my xbox and my external harddrive my razer orobonous and my Sampson co1u mic and my shoes with my wolf spirit hood. Just as I finished packing the bag the doorbell rang it was Brad with Alice, Kate and Lucy. Brad was wearing chinos with a short sleeve checkered shirt, Kate was wearing a borussia Dortmund home jersey and blue jeans, Lucy wore a lilac camisole and black jogging bottoms and Alice was wearing a snow leopard spirit hood with a black summerdress as if she was at a funeral minus the head wear.

When I opened the door, Alice instantly threw her arms around me and began to sob, hearing her wail more, the more I became depressed, the others walked inside with sad expressions on the faces. Alice whispered in my ear "can we go to your room?" all I did was nod and held her hand as I took her where she needed to go. Upon arriving she saw the nearly empty room and started to cry; I tilted her head and looked into her big brown eyes; she was scared, she did not want to loose another person she loved, her mother, her farther and now me. I leaned in for some reason and kissed her; it was the best kiss with her because it was one of our last. She felt hesitant and eventually kissed back and suddenly it felt like nothing mattered, nothing existed and we were in a bright abyss But it had come to an end when we stopped to breathe. At that point the others walked in and Brad spoke; "I'm gonna miss you buddy, the fun times we had, the football matches we went to and the physical connection we had." A/N: if your American football is soccer. I tried lightening the mood by saying "Gosh brad the last part sounded really gay I thought you were coming on to me." They all laughed. "anyways..." brad responded, "you need help?" I responded by saying "yeah if you want." So I connected my Ipod to the speakers and played some songs as they helped me packed and I realised [how am I going to make friends as great as these lot and how am I going to be able to keep going out with Alice if we are too far apart?]

Several hours later

After we talked and remenissed for hours it was 9pm and they started to get ready to leave. Brad was the first one ready and said "looks like it's the end buddy take care hopefully I will see you soon" "yo take good care of the girls for me please they had a rough life and I am worried for Alice that she would do something that would hurt herself and or others" I whispered in his ears so none of the others would listen, then Brad just nodded understanding my request he then said "goodbye friend I'll miss you" we then bro hugged and shortly after he left. Kate could only muster a "goodbye" with a hug and Lucy didn't speak she only hugged me and turned away to her car. That left Alice and I. Before I said bye to her she shut the door and whispered into my Ear "I am not going home, I am staying the night." After hearing those words, I felt happy and safe Something I have not felt for a while.

End of chapter

* * *

REVIEWS ARE ACCEPTED


End file.
